Йорган Шталь
thumb|350pxЙорган Шталь - главный антагонист игры Killzone 3, а также глава оружейной компании Stahl Arms. Йорган Шталь был озвучен актером Малкольмом Макдауэллом. Биография Йорган Шталь сын Харга Шталя, создателя компании «Stahl Arms», главного производителя оружия для Хелганской армии. До основания «Stahl Arms», Харг работал инженером-трубопроводчиком на петруситовых шахтах. Однажды он своими глазами увидел, как Визари использует страдания Хелганского народа в своих интересах, публично обвиняя Землян (Вектанцев) во всех бедах на Хелгане, а также, как Визари распределил власть на планете только между преданными ему людьми. После этого у него появилось сильнейшее призрение к лицемеру Визари, хотя на публике, он выступал в его поддержку. В конечном счете, Харг совершил неудачную попытку государственного переворота, которая была сорвана Адмиралам Орлоком и другими марионетками Визари. Свою смерть Харг встретил в безызвестности. Йорган унаследовал отцовскую честность и презрение как к Визари, так и ко всей «Элите» Хелгана. Несмотря на свои тайные амбиции завершить отцовское дело, он стал сильным подданным у Визари и заслужил хороший авторитет. Шталь занимался планом, по взрыву ядерной бомбы украденной у ISA над столицей, так как, по мнению руководства планеты, это должно было сплотить народ Хелгана против захватчиков. Также в его планы входило дело об уничтожении всего населения планеты Земля, направив и выслав ракеты с ядерным петруситом на поверхность планеты. Перед этим развернув свой корабль с необходимым боеприпасом на курс в солнечную систему и совершив гиперпрыжок. В начале Killzone 3 мы видим его спор с Адмиралам Орлоком, на тему «Кто будет преемником Визари». В дальнейшем, Шталь отправляет свою частную армию для поимки Сева, что ему, в конечном счете, удается. К сожалению, Шталь быстро теряет их, так как, его трансляция передавалась в открытом канале, что позволило ISA точно определить местонахождение его базы и спасти пленников. Там же его настигает весть, о thumb|290pxтом, что Орлока выбрали новым Автархом. Бывший Адмирал приказывает ему отослать все свои войска с новейшим оружием к орбитальному лифту для передачи их правительству, а также явится туда самому. Он соглашается сделать это для претворения своего нового плана. Орлок же планировал убрать Шталя сразу же, после передачи войск и оружия. При встрече на орбитальной станции возникает конфликт, в результате которого, Шталь уничтожает все правительственные крейсера и убивает Орлока. После этого он приказывает своим войскам в своём крейсере совершить гиперпрыжок. В конце концов, земляне подрывают его корабль и всю планету ракетой заряженной ядерным петруситом, а самому удаётся выжить, спрятавшись в спасательной капсуле. Спустя 30 лет после Killzone 3, постаревший Шталь с Хелгана руководит терактами на Векте. Лукас Келлан видит его на мониторе Тирана - лидера Чёрной Руки. Шталь говорит, что доктор Массар теперь служит хелгастам и готова уничтожить вектанцев. В дальнейшем, Лукас вместе с Эхо отправляется на Хелган с целью устранить Шталя. Шталь по громкой связи утверждает, что его смерть лишь отсрочит неизбежное и что хелгастов нельзя остановить. Лукас находит Шталя на корабле, где Шталь утверждает, что произошедшее на Хелгане, повторится и на Векте. Выстрелом в голову его убивает маршал-тень Синклер, который вскоре убивает и Лукаса. Речь Оригинал: "Good day, my fellow Helghans. I am Jorhan Stahl. This is something of a rarity for me because speeches are not my forte, but honesty is. And I believe what I have to say today, you will find very refreshing. My father and Visari, both great leaders. They built this country from nothing, using sharp minds committed to our future. Together they build a nation. Visari gave us purpose and hope...My father's factories, they gave us the most powerful army the universe has ever known! But our army has failed us. They have allowed themselves to become fat, lazy, and careless! But that changes today! The time has come for some new fucking management. I know what this nation needs, and I will cut out this disease of compliance and subjucation. So to honor Visari, tommorow we launch the greatest military campaign in our history. And to celebrate that, I will give you justice. REVENGE! And the death, of his killers!" Перевод: "Добрый день, мои дорогие хелганцы. Я Йорган Шталь. Для меня это что-то новенькое так как речи не моя сильная сторона в отличии от честности. И я верю что то что я скажу сегодня покажеться вам весьма освежающим. Мой отец и Визари великие лидеры. Они построили эту страну из ничего используя острые умы привязаные к нашему будущему. Вместе они построили нацию. Визари дал нам цель и надежду... Фабрики моего отца, они дали нам самую могущественную армию во вселенной! Но наша армия подвела нас. Они позволили себе стать жирными, ленивыми и беспечными! Но сегодня все изменится! Настало время для нового сраного рукаводства. Я знаю что нужно етой нации и я вырежу ету болезнь уступчивости и подчинения. Дабы восславить Визари завтра мы начинаем величайшую военную кампанию в нашей истории. И чтобы отпраздновать это я дам вам справедливость. МЕСТЬ! И смерть его убийц!" Оправдание террацида "У террацида была причина. Слабые погибли - выжили те, кто должен был. А теперь вас постигнет та же участь. Так хочет история. Хелгасты не могут больше жить в тени Векты." Интересные факты *Возможно являлся другом или знакомым Полковника Радека. Такой предположение базируется на их совместном появлении в начальной заставке Killzone 3. *Йорган Шталь курит сигарету в нескольких заставках. *Лицо Йоргана Шталя было смоделированно с лица актёра Иэна Холма. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи (Killzone 3) Категория:Персонажи (Shadow Fall) Категория:Мёртвые персонажи